1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle system in which an electronic key carried by a user and an in-vehicle device installed in a vehicle control the vehicle through wireless communication is known. In the above-described vehicle system, the electronic key and the in-vehicle device transmit and receive a predetermined signal via an antenna and the in-vehicle device authenticates the electronic key through a collation process or the like with respect to predetermined identification information. The vehicle is controlled via predetermined operation input with respect to the vehicle after the authentication of the electronic key.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-154118 (JP 2012-154118 A) discloses a vehicle system in which an in-vehicle device includes a door handle and a vehicle control device that is connected to the door handle such that the vehicle control device can control the door handle, the door handle being provided with an antenna that can transmit a predetermined signal and a sensor that can detect whether a finger or the like of a person comes into contact with the door handle.